


Mess

by AngeK15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble about how Hermione knew that she was special. This is before Hogarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

Hermione Granger's room was a mess. This was very unusual for a neat little girl like her.

Hermione's parents had yelled at her to clean her room, and so she did.

She stomped up the carpeted stairs, and into her room, and wished that she didn't have to.

And just as she finished wishing, a gust of wind swept through her open window.

Her clothes stack up and flew into her wardrobe, and her dolls and books flew into her shelves, everything cleaned itself up.

Hermione just stood there, watching in awe, her mouth wide open and eyes wide.

That's when Hermione knew she was special.


End file.
